I Ship It
by Shameful Metaphors
Summary: I knew a ferris wheel had ups and downs, but when Rosa accepted that call, I think it had been taken to a whole new level. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Contains hints of LiveCasterShipping and Visorshipping**

* * *

 _"My hobby is fishing. I'd cast the line wherever I have a good hunch. Different places have different Pokémon, so every fishing experience is a surprise. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, Rosa. Bye!"_

Sure, the conversation was rather stupid, considering how short it was. But I reflected on it, and an ingenious thought crossed my mind. Call me crazy, but I think fishing is just like Rosa. Sounds odd, but I can explain. I was reluctant to do both fishing and calling Rosa for the first time. I didn't think fishing was suited for me and I thought some loon would pick up my Xtransciever. Now, I love them.

That's an exaggeration, but to be blunt, I have a crush on Rosa. I don't understand why at first. We never met yet in person, and I was rather famous being Christoph Curtis, a rising actor. I could have scored so many hot, rich girls due to my fame, yet instead I became attracted to a voice. Hell, she could've been twenty for all I knew, but when we decided to rendezvous, my excitement peaked over the levels of nine-thousand. I was not disapointed when I saw Rosa for the first time. She screamed unique, and pulled it off well. She had two, brown hair buns from side to side that flowed down to her back combined with yoga pants and a mini skirt a very small portion. Everything about her physically is stupidly attractive.

Her personality isn't a trait that slacks, either. When I saw her, Rosa radiated energy. Our conversation weren't as awkward as I thought they would be, and even made _me_ more energized than I usually am, which hardly ever happens. I always have crushes on extroverted individuals and she was no exception.

I couldn't take just talking to her after the exchange of my Xtransceiver, so I asked her out on a date. Nothing serious (Rosa may not even consider this a date and instead consider this a get-together), but I still gave myself a mental high five when she said yes. As of right now, I'm on a bench, keeping my out to see if she passes by. Our date is at Nimbasa's carnival part of the city, and we'd agreed to come at 7:30. It's 7:15. I couldn't risk Rosa being the first here, it wouldn't be well-mannered of me to not come first on a date.

Ten minutes passed, and I finally spotted her. She was approaching me, so I meaning that she found me first, with two cotton cones in her hand. I decided to get up to make the wait shorter.

"Here you go," Rosa smiled. She extended one of her arms so I can accept the cotton candy cone

"T-Thanks," I muttered, and accepted the cotton candy feeling a little sheepish. I cursed to myself. Why didn't I think about that? More importantly, why did _Rosa_ think of the sign of gratitude? I truly appreciate what she did, don't get me wrong, but it just made me feel inconsiderate and inadequate as a friend.

I must've been in a daze, because Rosa seemed to know I was a bit upset. "What," she asked. "Did you want me to get blueberry instead? I may have caught a genie, but Thundurus can't grant wishes like knowing what you want."

"No," I chuckled, taking the cotton candy, "I went to Hoenn once, however, and that region has Jirachi. The legend says that you actually are able to grant wishes."

"Oh no," Rosa said, putting her hand out. "That thing has three triangles. I don't want to be caught with some illuminati shit, man."

That conversation made the date transition much smoother. I'm not sure if me and Rosa would even have a enjoyable if I was still grouchy and acted like a dick. Nothing really unexpected happened. We played some games and went on some rides, but nothing really out of the ordinary happened. I would've liked to at least give a sign of me having a crush on Rosa, but the overall fun mixed in with my hints, so I doubt she picked anything.

The sun was starting to set, and we agreed that the date would at night, because Rosa didn't want the doors of the Pokemon Center to close on her. If they closed, that meant she would have to walk to either Route 5 or 16 and camp, and that would bring an unhappy Rosa. I didn't want that at all. I haven't seen her outright pissed yet, and I don't want to. So, I decided to make to take control of the situation.

"Want to ride the ferris wheel before we go," I asked.

"Sure," Rosa responded.

We walked up to the line for riding the ferris wheel. We weren't going to get in until around ten minutes, tops. Considering this is the infamous Rondez-View ferris wheel, that's actually tolerable. My guess on why the line is so short-lived is because the people who went on the day are leaving to head back to the Pokemon Center, yet the people who want to come at night haven't came yet.

A small portion of wait time passed by and yet we were silent as the grave. Considering we had another four or five minutes until we would actually aboard, and the awkward tension was putting me past my breaking point. I had to try something. A conversation or just making Rosa watch a funny video can chip away the ice, but my mind lapsed. I could not think of anything, except for one thing, and this where I realized my mind was still dead. My right hand acted on its own, trying to grab the left hand of Rosa's that was currently looking elsewhere. Then, before anything could happen, she looked back at me, and I shifted back to reality, grasping air instead of her hand.

"Uh," were the only that came out of her mouth. It wasn't even subtle. She decided to drag out the low hum as Rosa was expecting an answer.

"Um," I faltered. I honestly had no idea what to say. My mind thinking of possible ways to get out of this awkward situation, but I couldn't think of anything reasonable. "My hand cramping, so I decided to stretch it."

Rosa shrugged and carried as is nothing major happen. I did a mental high five to my subconsious, as it would have taken a day to get out the predicament I was in if I thought it through. Although I got myself out that hole, I couldn't strike oil in the process. In other words, a new conversation was hopeless, and the friction between me and Rosa continued.

When the one of the passenger cars were ready for us, I think both Rosa and I knew that the weight on our shoulders _could_ be lifted once this damn line ended. I don't see why not. There was plenty of room in the passenger car, so the mood wouldn't be automatically uncomfortable. I could easily talk about the scenery, which could very lead up into more positive chemistry if I execute this conversation correctly.

Me and Rosa got in, Rosa taking the seat the seat to the left (letting her go first of course), while I took the seat to the right. Seat belts are always available for the ride, but I have to be a liar to say anybody used them. Standing is sometimes the preferred position when boarding the Rondez-View since you are safe standing when entering the capsule and you have enough room to stand. We weren't the last pair going into the ferris wheel, but it only took a pairs more until the ride started.

"So," I said trying to start up a conversation. "Are you gonna continue being a Pokemon Champion for the rest of your life if nobody defeats you, Rosa?"

Rosa didn't avert her face from the view, and I obviously can see why, but I knew she was a part of the conversation. "No. Maybe I continue my era for five years, if that. It's a lot of stress. Maybe move into another career."

"Like," I asked.

"Possibly kicking off a photography career. Will most likely get paid less, I would like to live the thrill of the ride without everybody getting in your face." That actually threw in for a loop. I thought she would like the fame. While I suppose it could get annoying at times, I appreciate the people who adore me. She finally turned her face toward me "I already got a few photos on my phone. Want to see them?"

"Sure," I responded. I honestly didn't have a choice. Saying "no" would come off as rude. Besides, this has been the first time we've had a good conversation in the ten minutes. After I gave her approval, Rosa got into her white and pink purse she had been carrying the whole time I've been with her. She rummaged through her purse, giving a few pauses here and there, until she finally found her Pokedex. Once Rosa looked at her notifications, she gave a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Dammit, Nate" Rosa whined. "What can be so important that you call _nine_ times?" She saw me impatiently tapping my foot and the Unova champion blushed. "Sorry."

"No," I reassured her. "I'm good." That was a lie. Like, who _was_ Nate? Would he be dumb enough or is he (and which I hope he isn't) important enough to Rosa to call her nine times. It's only been an hour since Rosa has been off her phone, so he must've called almost every six minutes. Wait, if he's still going strong, then is there the possibility he'll call again? "Rosa?"

"Yes," she said, with a hint of concern.

"When was the last Nate called?"

Rosa made a few a taps on her Pokedex until she looked back up to me. "Eight minutes ago."

Oh no. I heard a dull vibration right when I was given the answer, and I had a decent guess it was who it was. To be honest, I think even Patrick Star or Homer Simpson could guess this person correctly.

"Can I take this," Rosa asked, her face grimacing once the words flowed out. I don't think she wanted to answer this call either, but she looked fairly pissed off and probably wanted a piece of her mind right right.

"Sure," I said. "But put it on the hologram. I want to see who this Nate is."

Rosa was about to shoot back something, but she hesitated. I had a feeling she wanted to say no, but I had a feeling Rosa knew that letting her accept that call without me getting nothing out of it. With a slightly annoyed tone, she'd gave confirmation by a stretched, "Fine."

She tapped the screen once again and a bright light appeared out of Rosa's Pokedex forming a large, square hologram of Nate. First thing I noticed was his hair; I have never seen that hairstyle before. There was a lot of brown hair on Nate's head, but it wasn't long. It didn't stand up, yet it isn't exactly down. It was in between I suppose, but this is the first I've seen somebody in hair. He even had a white visor. Just like Rosa...

"Cut to the chase," Rosa said. "Nate, what do you want that's _so_ important."

"I just wanted to say hi," Nate smiled. I swear I saw a black dot followed another on top of Rosa's head to show she was about to snap. I was right.

"Who the hell calls nine times just to say hi," Rosa boomed.

"I was bored. There's nothing to do in this route and there's no Pokemon that interest me." I looked at the background on the hologram. He was right, the background only had grass and a little dirt trail in the distance.

"You dumbass! Couldn't just make one of your Pokemon fly over that route?" Rosa's language sort of caught off guard. I was used to those words, but I've used it to insult somebody unless they're one of my true friends. So this impatient bush haired kid is Rosa's best friend?

"I didn't bring any," Nate shot back. "I only brought four Pokemon just in case I find new friends. I also had to make my Pokemon equal level to the ones rumored to be on this route. I simply didn't have any around that level. Look, can we just drop the topic? I just want to have a conversation with somebody."

"Well as you can see," she said, pointing to me after being silent in this little squabble. "I'm busy."

Nate looked confused at first, but then grinned. I didn't enjoy where this was going. "Wait, is that the Rondez-View wheel," Nate asked with fake wonder, as he he obviously knew that was the case. "Aw! Isn't that romantic? Hey, I ship it."

I think Nate earned blushes from both me and Rosa. Although I was silent and tried to brush those comments off, Rosa took it differently. "No!" Rosa responded, taking the defensive. "We haven't seen each other in months and we thought it would be a good idea to see each other again. I am not. I repeat. I am not involved romantically involved with Christoph!"

"Hi," I said, deciding to end my silence. "I'm Christoph." I tried to ignore what Rosa just by taking part of the discussion, but dammit, that hurt me on the inside. I understand that she needs to defensive before this goes out of hand, but I believe she was telling the truth. Now is there a reason why I believe this? I suppose. Rosa only seemed defensive and her words sounded genuine.

"Oh. I see it now. It's the perfect fanfic! They meet by destiny, and their reunion has them kissing at Rondez-View ferris wheel. Oh yeah!" Nate was clapping now. "Call me a genius, I think somebody could strike fanfiction gold by writing this!"

"Stop, Nate," Rosa deadpanned. "Speaking of which. Couldn't I say the same about Yancy?" She chuckled. Yancy?

"I am not," Nate started. "I am not. I repeat. I am not involved romantically involved with Yancy!" That sounded eerily familiar.

That was when the argument went in full swing, talking about how shipping can work or how they cannot. The talk started to get a little more intense, but I could tell it was playful banter. Truth is, I could see through their little masquerade. Rosa and Nate were meant for each other. Whether they knew or not, they had a connection that I could only witness happen. As much as I hate saying this, but I think Rosa isn't for me. I simply shouldn't try to break that bond that I felt between Nate and Rosa. So, I smiled, and looked out the window. There was so much to appreciate in life. Beauty nature, life, and all the blessed with.

Now, I can appreciate something else. The cuteness between Rosa and Nate. Because hey, I ship it.

* * *

 **I published without an author's note. Oops. Alright, I had this idea maybe a week ago, and even though it was a pain to write, I was satisfied. I hope you were too. Show your support. Even if you didn't like, you can certainly review to help me learn from my mistakes. :)**


End file.
